Ghost Child
by 9foxgrl
Summary: He was killed and forgotten. An unknown orphan child. No one knew what happened. Except another orphan: Naruto.Now his revenge is complete. An early Halloween gift.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Child

9foxgrl

They call him the Ghost Child, an orphan who died in the orphanage due to mysterious causes. His spirit is said to haunt the cemetary on the aniversary of his death calling out for someone, but who they do not know for the child's tongue was cut out before the death blow.

No one knew his name, so they buried him with a blank tombstone. No one knew who he was, except another orphan.

A little boy who witnessed his death.

That boy was Naruto.

It was August 12th, Team 7 was meeting up with the other genin teams. To their surprise Naruto arrived wearing all black and carrying flowers in his arms. He didn't even stop to say 'hello' he kept walking past, heading to the cemetary, to the grave of the Ghost Child.

Out of curiosity they followed, keeping their distance till they saw him stop at the tomb. The Ghost child sat there looking at Naruto then they saw the ghost grin.

"Hello old friend, is been awhile." Naruto said as he crouched. Naruto frowned.

"So someone tried to hurt your grave again, they even took the bear I left."

The Ghost Child nodded and looked at the flowers. He made gestures.

"Yes, these are the flowers I told I was growing in my garden. Remember, there were some that grew outside our window?"

The genin trembled. The jonin looked on in fear.

They all knew the Ghost Child's legend, how in the early morning the matron found the poor boy dead in his bunk. His tongue cut out and rusty kunais that had been stabbed into hiim through the bedsheets. His bunkmates didn't know what had happened. They had all been asleep.

For years they searched for the identity of the child. He had just appeared one day outside the village, wet, tired, and quiet. He had amnesia and forgotten his own name.

They stopped their musings as the Ghost Child made another series of gestures.

"Everything is going okay. I'm living out **our **dream of becoming the Hokage. I got an okay team I suppose."

The Ghost gestured again.

"No, that hasn't worked out well. I know you said you thought Sakura was cute when she was alive but she only has eyes for Sasuke."

The Ghost made a small gesture.

"Sasuke? Oh just a big prick as ever. Now Itachi was cool remember? He actually talked to us."

The Ghost gurgled, the genin guessed it was close to a laugh.

Naruto sat down and looked miserable.

"It's my fault you're dead. No matter what I can't forget that night. I should have stopped them...I should HAVE DIED!"

Naruto's next words chilled the shinobi to the core.

"We should have never switched bunks, I was suppose to die not you."

The Ghost floated down beside Naruto and patted him on the back. It made more gestures then went back to his tomb.

"You're right. Crying about the past wont change it. I'm going to becoe Hokage and live out our dream."

The Child made another getsure.

"Yeah, Five of them are now dead, I'll takeout the matron tonight."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost Child

ch.2

Revenge

* * *

Naruto crept along the shadows of the the old orphanage. He wore all black including a black head band that was wrapped around his face and gloves to prevent any fingerprints. In his hands was a vile of poisonn. He grinned as he saw his target. The Matron.

Back when his friend had died she had the mastermind behind it all. The entire staff, even some of the older orphans had been convinced by her to kill Naruto when he was a small toddler. The unknown orphan had been Naruto's protector and would sneak Naruto food when he was locked in the cellar for solitary confinement.

After the incident Naruto never found out if she truly did accidentally kill the wrong boy but he did know that it was her fault that his friend was trapped in the world of the living and that he would have years until know Naruto had been secretly studying how to assassinate people and make it look like suicide. From untraceable poisons and animal mauling, to a simple gas leak, killing became Naruto's expertise. He studied groups of ANBU even the antics and styles of some of Konoha's more docile and sadistic Jonin.

Naruto's happy demeanor shrouded his sociopath side. For years it went unnoticed. The scorn of the villagers didn't help either. After all you reap what you sow.

Now it was time for the last piece of his work.

Naruto slipped into the orphanage. He slipped soundproof seals on the doors to the bunks as he made his way to the Matron's quarters. He snuck in and found the old hag asleep in her bed. Naruto slipped the poison into her mouth and waited as it kicked it.

The poison had been specially derived from suicide pills, only in this case it would be completely untraceable. In an autopsy it would look like a stroke. Naruto watched as the woman shuddered and chocked on her own breath. Finally when she fell off the bed and was no longer breathing Naruto left the orphanage, making sure to lock the door to her room so none of the orphans found her in the morning.

On his way to the cemetery Naruto passed Kakashi and the other Jonin of the Konoha 11. He smiled at them devilishly and continued on his way. He knew that in a matter of minutes they would realize what he had done and find the matron's body. By then he would be long gone from the village.

Naruto appeared in the cemetery. His friend sat there on his tombstone waiting to hear the news.

"It's done." Naruto said was an authentic smile. "You can finally be at peace; I've sent her to Hell."

He waited for a few minutes as his friend crossed into the afterlife before returning home.

The next morning Naruto's apartment was empty. Naruto and all his belongings were gone without a trace. A journal was all that was left. It described what really happed that night in the orphanage and all the people that had been involved, as well as how Naruto had killed them. A recently done DNA test was also inserted in the journal with a note from Naruto.

The unknown child had been the nephew of a visiting Clan Head. He had been kidnapped by bandits and drugged to the point he couldn't remember his own name then abandoned out in the wildness until the child had found his way to Konoha only to be killed in the orphanage.

But it had been the last entry that sent chills down the spines of everyone who read the journal. Written in heightening red letters.

_**To whom it may concern,**_

_**If you are reading this I have finished my revenge and have left the village. I shall not return. However, should anyone put a bounty on my head; they will wake up with me standing over them with a knife in my hands and you will only find their headless body. **_

_**Tell the villagers thank you for creating helping to create what I am now.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Konoha's own Serial Killer**_

_**Kitsune**_

_**p.s. Kyuubi says 'Hi' Old Man.**_

**The End**

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**


End file.
